The Pure Ones
by HappyBlushCalayapie
Summary: Turns out that someone changed the place that the apocalypse is supposed to start, so when Castiel gripped Dean tight and raised him from perdition, they all had to go to Daikūriku, the planet it is taking place. When they get there, they meet a simoun sibylla named Neviril who needs people to help reform Chor Tempest, as she is the only survivor. Warnings/pairings inside.
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Pure Ones

Anime/TV Show: Simoun/Supernatural

Pairing Warnings: Each chapter varies, but here's the major pairing warnings for the future: Straight, Crossover Straight, Yuri, Crossover Yuri, Yaoi, Possible Crossover Yaoi, Incest, Wincest (they have to kiss to pilot a simoun, but they aren't really together), and Possible Angelcest

This Chapter's Pairing: AaeruXLilith

Chapter 1

(Note: this I set in an alternate universe in Simoun AND in Supernatural, but the Supernatural part is season four episode 1 where he gets out of hell. Where Bobby says, "Then you're a revermen!" I think I spelled revermen wrong. Just tell me how it's spelled and I'll fix it later.)

She walked the walk of shame to speak with Guragief and Anubituf, the captains of the Arcus Prima. Her long, wavy, dark pink hair flowed behind her as the wind tossed it about. She couldn't meet any of the mechanics' eyes, which were full of pity and possibly even scorn. It is possible that she, herself, is the cause of all of the deaths in the skies. So many sibyllae were lost today. Everyone was losing hope, as this was a battle that they could not win despite their technological advances.

'What am I going to do?' the sibylla, Neviril, thought. 'I am the last one in Chor Tempest. We need to reform it again as soon as we can, but I don't think it's possible anymore.'

She used to be the Sibylla Aurea, which meant that she was the best Auriga, and treated with high respect. With all of these deaths, and her being the only one to escape, though… people only referred to her as Sibylla Neviril, now.

"Sibylla Neviril," Waporif, a mechanic with long black hair asked respectfully, "Are you okay?" Neviril stopped walking. She didn't meet his eyes, and stared straight ahead, where all of the other workers also refused to meet hers.

"I don't know how to answer that. I only know that it would be professional of me to say that I'm required to be. What else can I do? I have no time to grieve for the lost. We need new sibyllae, and I am to recruit them to protect Simulacrum to the best of our ability. More than anything, I have to at least make it appear that I have faith left. If I have none to show, we'll never win. It's a lost cause." She started walking again, leaving him feeling depressed, as there was nothing he could do for her.

.X.O.X.O.X.

All he could remember at first was harsh light that he couldn't look away from, and the screams of hundreds of demons being slaughtered in hell. When he dug his way out of his grave, he saw the forest surrounding his place of burial had been obliterated. He found his way to Bobby's to let him know that he had escape, somehow, and that his body had been restored.

Dean smiled slowly at Bobby, his eyes filled with hope and innocence.

"Surprise." He said. Bobby stared at him like his was a lunatic.

"I… I don't…"

"Yeah, me neither." Dean said, walking into the house. "But here I am." At that moment, Bobby grabbed a knife and aimed at Dean's face. Dean grabbed his arm. "Bobby!" he was knocked away from him. "BOBBY! It's me!"

"My ass!" Bobby didn't believe him and came at him again, and Dean put a chair between them.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait!" Dean held up a hand as if it would help him. "You're name is Robert Stephen Singer. You became a hunter after your wife got possessed. You're about the closest thing I have to a father. Bobby… it's me." he slowly stood up straight, Bobby looking at him with a bewildered expression. He slowly walked over to Dean and touched his shoulder, and then tried to stab his face again. "I'm not a shapeshifter!"

"Then you're a revermen!" Dean managed to toss Bobby away from him, causing the older man to stumble before catching his balance.

"Alright. If I was either, could I do this with a silver knife?" he pushed up his sleeve, hating that he was going to have to do this to prove it. He sighed, looking at his harms before he slowly cut into it. Bobby couldn't believe it.

"…Dean?"

"It's what I've been tryin' to tell ya…" his answer came out a whisper. He walked over to Bobby, who gasped a few times and then embraced him, so happy to see that he was alive. It was unreal.

"It's… it's good to see ya, boy." He started to smile.

"Yeah, me too."

"But… how did you bust out?"

"I don't know. I just uh… woke up in a—" Bobby threw holy water in his face just to make sure one more time. Dean let it drip off his face for several seconds before spitting out some of the water that got in his mouth while he was speaking. "I'm not a demon either, you know." he was frustrated, but didn't snap at Bobby. He knew that this was too good to be true.

"Sorry," his uncle had a sheepish expression on his face. "Can't be too careful."

Not that long later, the same happens with his brother Sam. Sam stared at him for a long time before Dean said,

"Hey, Sammy." He walked into the room, and Sam immediately tried to stab him and was pulled off of Dean by Bobby.

"Who are you?!" Sam demanded.

"Like, you didn't do this?!" Dean yelled. He and Bobby assumed that he made a deal to get Dean out of hell.

"Do what?!"

"It's him! It's him, Sam!" Bobby said. "I've been through this already, it's _really_ him!"

"What…" the younger Winchester couldn't find the words.

"I know." Dean said. "I look fantastic, huh?" he joked, trying to break the ice with his usual sense of humor. Sam didn't answer. He just hugged him, another part of his heart breaking knowing that Dean is really here with him after these long four months of wishing him alive.

Later, Dean met the one who rescued him, but he isn't as grateful as he was disturbed and confused.

Dean and Bobby sat in a heavily decked-out room covered in symbols, as they didn't know what the thing that saved Dean was. They just needed answers.

"Are you sure you did the ritual right?" Dean asked, poking the table he sat on with a knife. Bobby gave him a look. "Sorry… touchy, touchy, huh?" after saying that, the panels on the roof started slamming as if the wind was rough and wild. They watched it, worried. "Wishful thinking, but maybe it's just the wind…" all of the lights in the room burst one by one. They ducked their heads to avoid the shattering glass. The heavy doors opened, and a man wearing a trench coat calmly walk through them as if he was invincible and had no reason to worry. Dean and Bobby started shooting at him, which didn't appear to be working. Dean picked up his knife when the man reached him. "Who are you?"

"I'm the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition." The man said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah… thanks for that." The man smiled a bit. Dean felt that he was _clearly_ evil, so he thought of it as a smirk. He stabbed the man, which also didn't work. Dean couldn't believe it. The man then pulled out the knife without feeling any pain. The man dropped it on the floor with a CLANG. Bobby looked as spooked as Dean. He tried to attack the man with a crowbar, but the man grabbed it and put his fingers to Bobby's head, making him go to sleep. He looked at the Winchester sympathetically, and Dean looked at him with fear.

"We need to talk, Dean." He glanced at Bobby. "Alone." Dean stayed with Bobby's body, assuming the worst. "Your friend is alive."

"Who are you?" Dean asked accusingly.

"Castiel."

"Yeah, I figured that much. I mean _what_ are you?" Castiel looked up from what he was doing to look Dean in the eye.

"I'm an angel of the Lord." Dean slowly stood up, their staring contest never broken.

"Get the hell out of here. There's no such thing."

"This is your problem, Dean. You have no faith." Thunder and lightning clashed outside so that Dean could watch fearfully as the shadow of Castiel's wings spreading out shown behind him for a moment. He tried to make him believe, even if just for a moment. Dean stared at him silently for a moment before speaking.

"Some angel you are. You burned that poor woman's eyes." He was referring to poor Pamela, who had tried to get a peek at the angel.

"I warned her not to spy on my true form." Castiel sounded like he regretted what happened. "It can be… overwhelming to humans. So can my real voice. You already knew that."

"You mean the gas station and the hotel." They had been destroyed. All of the windows were shattered, and the lights were ruined. "That was you _talking_?" this didn't bode well at _all_. Castiel nodded.

"Buddy, next time, lower the volume."

"It was my mistake. Certain people, special people, can perceive my true visage. I thought you would be one of them… I was wrong."

"And what _visage_ are you in _now_? A holy tax accountant?"

"This, this is a vessel."

"You're _possessing_ some poor bastard?"

"He's a devout man, he actually prayed for this."

"Look pal, I'm not buying what you're selling, so who are you really?" Castiel tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"I told you."

"Right… and why would an _angel_… rescue me from _hell_?" the angel walked closer to him, invading his personal space.

"Good things _do_ happen, Dean."

"Not in my experience."

"What's the matter? You don't think you deserve to be saved…"

"Why'd you do it?"

"Because God commanded it. Because we have work for you."

.X.O.X.O.X.

_Forty 'Earth years' ago, little Aaeru, only five-years-old, walked into a quiet park all alone. Her tiny blonde pigtails swayed as she moved. She stopped to sit in the sandbox and sighed. She didn't care if her grandfather wouldn't be happy that she had gotten her white dress dirty doing this. In a way, even so young, she was already becoming rebellious. What was she rebelling against, though?_

_Another tiny blonde with long, wild blonde curls down to her waist and big blue eyes walked over to her. She was assumed to be the same age as Aaeru, and looked like a harmless, porcelain doll._

_"What are you looking for?" the little girl asked._

_"Looking for? I'm just sitting…" Aaeru replied, looking up at the other girl. "Are you alone too?"_

_"You might say that."_

_"I don't have many friends my age. Grandfather and I move around a lot, so I don't get to know people."_

_"I'll sit with you then, and get to know you to your face." Aaeru made a face. The way the new girl had phrased that came out funny. "You're Aaeru. Your grandfather is angry with God because your grandmother and parents died by the hands of things that go bump in the night. You watched them go, and so now he's a hunter, trying to find God himself to give him what for." Aaeru's green eyes widened._

_"Why do you know those things?" she trembled a little bit, wishing to have never let the girl sit down._

_"I know everything about everyone, and everything there is to know." The blue-eyed girl said confidently. "I'm Lilith." Lilith extended her tiny hand, waiting for Aaeru to shake it. Aaeru slowly raised her hand, wondering if she was okay to be around, and Lilith grabbed her hand with both of her hands and shook her hand vigorously, making Aaeru yelp. "Oh, we're gonna be such __**great**__ friends, you and I! I already know I like you!" she was overly excited. Aaeru managed to jerk her hand away and held it close to her, still shocked by the introductions they had shared. "So, what can I do for little Aaeru?" she said, very sure of herself._

_"I don't think you can help me. And we can't get to know each other for long. Grandfather will want us to leave soon."_

_"I can find you. Trust me." the way Lilith said it was too sweet. Aaeru gulped. Was this one of the people that Grandfather had said was referred to as a 'stranger' and shouldn't be spoken with? Should she run away? "Plus, you seem sad. I don't like sad people. Smile, smile, smile~! I can make aaaaaaaaaaal your dreams come true~."_

_"Doubt that. I want to find God as much as Grandfather does, at this point. It hasn't been long since he started training me, and I'm not ready to go alone… but…"_

_"But?"_

_"But I want to try anyway." Lilith leaned in close to the other tiny girl, invading her space._

_"You'll find God if you trust in me."_

_"I don't think there is a God. It's just that—"_

_"You wanna punch the meanie in the face?"_

_"Kinda…"_

_"You'll find God. You will. But not today. Not even soon. And to find him, you have to go with me."_

_"How do I go with you? More like, I shouldn't still be here! Grandfather warned me about tricky people! I'm leaving." Aaeru was a few feet away when Lilith said,_

_"All it takes is a kiss." Aaeru turned around._

_"Huh?"_

_"It's magical. I grant wishes, and get things in return."_

_"…What would I need to give? Just a kiss? Why would you want one of those?"_

_"No, the kiss is like signing a contract. What I want is for you to come with me immediately."_

_"And not tell Grandfather?"_

_"You wouldn't have time to tell him before I whisk you away." Aaeru felt nervous._

_"What happens when I go with you?"_

_"You wait until the release date, and then you go to your destiny."_

_"Destiny?"_

_"Destiny."_

_"Released from __**what**__?"_

_"You'll see. You're the only contract that will ever have an intended release date. It's in the plan." Aaeru walked over to her and sat beside Lilith again._

_"Will Grandfather be alright?"_

_"I don't see why not. This doesn't involve him. Rather, it's aaaaaaal about __**you**__. Just kiss me if you want this." Lilith waited for her answer._

_"…If I say yes, can you kiss me instead?"_

_"Say it, then." Aaeru hesitated, and then said it._

_"Yes." Lilith leaned in close and closed the gap between their lips, sealing the deal._

_Suddenly, Aaeru's body felt hot, and Lilith was gone. She didn't know where she was. She was strapped down to a table._

_"Where am I?" she said, her voice filled with fear. She struggled against the restraints. "Where's Lilith?"_

_Someone walked into the room. Considering that this was hell—__**the**__ hell—she could see the creatures' real faces. They entered the room with several objects of torture._

_"Well, little Aaeru… let's get started." Said Alastair._

.X.O.X.O.X.

**This is going to be continued, don't worry. Please review if you want more, and if you haven't ever seen Simoun, go watch it, okay?**


	2. Chapter 2

Title: The Pure Ones

Anime/TV Show: Simoun/Supernatural

Pairing Warnings: Each chapter varies, but here's the major pairing warnings for the future: Straight, Crossover Straight, Yuri, Crossover Yuri, Yaoi, Possible Crossover Yaoi, Incest, Wincest (they have to kiss to pilot a simoun, but they aren't really together), and Possible Angelcest

This Chapter's Pairing: AaeruXAmuria

Chapter 2

(I couldn't go home to get the dvd so I could skip to the scene with them in the panic room for the first time, so I just wrote down what sounded good. This is where the story starts to change, anyway, so it's all well and good that it's not the same, I suppose.)

"Wait, Bobby… you're telling me that this whole 'Rise of the Witnesses' thing is a sign of the _apocalypse_?" Dean asked, looking bewildered.

"I wish that weren't the case, but—" Bobby stopped speaking and they all went still. The lights were flickering.

"This place is demon-proof, right?" Sam asked.

"Supposed to be. And everything-else proof, too." The eldest man said. Suddenly, Castiel appeared before them in a flutter of invisible wings.

"But not angel-proof." The angel said. Sam stared at him, never having met him.

"Oh great, it's the holy tax accountant…" Dean said, face-palming.

"You… you're the one who knocked me out!" Bobby said, clearly unhappy.

"My apologies. Dean and I needed to talk alone."

"Well, ya ain't doin' it again today! You did it just yesterday, and now my sleep cycle is off!"

"You have a sleep cycle?" Dean said, turning to Bobby. Usually, hunters got sleep when they could, so having an actual time to go to bed and be awake wasn't expected of their uncle.

"Most of the time, yeah. I stick around at home and do research, and get up if someone calls me. But now it's all fudged up because of your angel pal!"

"He's not my pal!"

"Angel?" everyone looked at Sam. "As in, the real deal angel? Like, _seriously_?" they all stood in silence for a few moments before Dean muttered,

"Awkward…"

"Yes." The angel said. "I am Castiel."

"You mean, the one that Pamela saw? You burned her eyes out?" he didn't sound angry, rather, he sounded disappointed.

"She saw my true form. I warned her to turn back before it was too late. I truly regret that that had to happen."

"I'm Sam." Sam's face shone with happiness, even though he tried to hide it. It were as though he were standing in front of a famous person and he was a squealing fan. He kept the squealing in his head, though, since he didn't want the moment to get anymore awkward. He held his hand out and waited for Castiel's hand to meet his. Said angel looked at the hand for several seconds, as if he were hesitating to touch the human, and then reached out to shake his hand. "I haven't heard anything about you except for what happened with Pamela, since I was there and all. It's very good to meet you, though."

"You two gonna get all chummy, or are we going to deal with the witnesses?" Dean interrupted them.

"Already taken care of." Castiel said.

"You're a bit late, don't you think?"

"Dean, there are more pressing matters than this. There are 66 seals, and this is one of the ones that was broken. I was going to tell you all of this later, but these seals are the keys to Lucifer's cage."

"Lucifer? As in… _Satan_?"

"Yes. He found another way to escape, though… a way to cheat his way out. We don't know what he's going to do, but his place of escape has changed from St. Mary's Convent in Ilchester, Maryland to somewhere on Daikūriku in the nation of Simulacrum, and we don't know when he'll be released. My orders are that we are to be there immediately."

"Where the hell is _that_?" Dean was trying to wrap his mind around all of this new information.

"You'll see when you get there. Come on," Castiel reached his hand into his right trench coat pocket and pulled out keys. "I have the only way of opening the door to get to Daikūriku."

.X.O.X.O.X.

"It seems that Chor Tempest has fallen once again." The general said after he hung up the phone. "Alright, which one of you young ladies would like to go pair up with Neviril?" he asked, not pleased that people from his warfront were being taken again. Nobody raised their hands except for one blonde girl with green eyes, who did so after the purple-haired girl beside her told her it was time to.

"I want to, sir!" she was highly enthusiastic.

"Alright. Aaeru, Amuria, I assume you're going together?" he asked.

"Yes, sir." Amuria's blue eyes shone with enthusiasm, but she held most of it back. Her pink-glossed lips slowly turned up in a smile. Finally, it was time for Aaeru to realize her purpose.

"Good, then." He sighed. He was losing two of his best to the Arcus Prima, and he didn't like this. "Be safe, alright?"

Several minutes later, they were on a train, headed for Simulacrum. Amuria sat beside the blonde, styling her long, messy hair.

"I still never understood why you never went through the trouble of even brushing it." She gently—as gently as she could—brushed through the endless mess of tangles.

"I've waited a whole year to get to finally become a sibylla. I told myself that I would make myself pretty again as a reward for all my troubles." Her smile was real, but Amuria could see the pain behind it.

"I saved you from your 400-year torment. You are about to understand your purpose here." Aaeru frowned.

"How many earth years was I down there?"

"40. Each earth month is ten hell years." She nearly had all of the tangles gone.

"And by the time I was finally released, Grandfather was already long gone."

"Don't get your spirits down." Amuria wrapped her arms around the blonde's neck, hugged her from behind. "You are going to meet someone important. They're on their way right now."

A light lit up the sky, and another light burst in a place far away.

"Did you see that?" Aaeru asked.

"Yes. The sky-light is their arrival. The ground light from far away was Lucifer." Amuria styled Aaeru's hair into two buns on the top of either side of her head, leaving her bangs looking wild, but not in a bad way. Stray hairs stuck out in different direction, but that didn't mean the blonde didn't look good. If anything, she looked unique, and untamed, which is a good way to describe Aaeru.

"I don't know who any of these people are. You told me a long time ago what my purpose was, and prove to me that you are an angel when you got me out, yet I never really got you to tell me your life story."

"I've lived a bit too long to be able to tell a short version. You'll understand the plan in due time." In reply, Aaeru rolled her eyes.

.X.O.X.O.X.

"We have arrived." Castiel said. They appeared in Simulacrum in a flash of light. The Winchesters and their uncle felt wobbly and disoriented.

"Whoa, Cas…" Dean saw how different and clean this nation was. He could taste the different in the air, and smell it too.

"Is this Simulacrum?" Sam asked.

"Yes. This planet is in an alternate universe. You might say this is another version of earth where things went very differently, and there is much more peace."

"So that makes the Devil being here a huge problem, then." Bobby said.

"The transport took two hours of our time. I put all of you out for the trip so that you wouldn't complain while we were in the waiting room." Castiel said honestly, but meaning no harm when he said it.

"Again?! Dammit, boy, my sleep cycle!" Bobby complained.

"Your sleep cycle is of no importance to me."

"Jeez, Cas…" Sam said, already making a habit of calling the angel by his shortened nickname.

"Yeah, lighten up. I totally would've complained." Dean said coolly.

"Yeah, 'cause you're a whiner…" Sam muttered.

"What was that?!"

"This isn't the time for arguing. Lucifer may already be free and searching for his vessel as we speak."

.X.O.X.O.X.

Castiel wasn't wrong, but he had no idea that Lucifer would go back to Earth to get his vessel. If the cage had opened where it was originally planned to open, he would have had to wait several more months to get out, but he realized after a long time of planning that having someone tell the angels that he was opening the cage in Simulacrum was the key to him getting out. He just needed his true vessel to travel to another dimension. It was the equivalent of all 66 seals. Of course, he had to thank Dean for breaking the first seal, which Dean would learn in due time.

He made short work of getting his vessel. Nick wasn't hard to break. Reminding him of the death of his baby and wife through hallucinations and then appearing to him as his late wife was a simple task. Promising him vengeance, he gained access to the man's body and entered him.

He then whisked himself away to where his cage was supposed to open in the convent, and walked through the door that Castiel had left open (since they would need to return to Earth at some point).

Lucifer knew that he couldn't just approach Sam and tell him what his mission in life is, oh no. He was going to wait it out and make sure that he kept his head down. He was going to use his powers to make it seem like his grace is gone, and he is just a man. He would bond with the Winchester before making his move, and then go destroy Earth. End of story.

.X.O.X.O.X.

"So, basically, Lucifer's the first fallen angel, a god over all the demons, the one true king of Hell, and he wants to destroy Earth, which is a sister planet to Daikūriku?" Aaeru said, making a funny face.

"I told you it would sound strange, but you asked anyway." Amuria shrugged a little.

"Is there any hope for us here?"

"I believe there is. Aaeru, I want you to look me in the eyes when I say this." Aaeru turned all the way around so that they were facing one another. Amuria took the human's hands in her own and looked at her very seriously.

"What is it?"

"There's a secret that only the angels know. You're the first human to be let in on what I am going to tell you."

"Okay. I'm all ears." Amuria looked around her to make sure nobody was listening in. They were all alone since the trains were having a slow day today. She looked back at Aaeru.

"Daikūriku is an abandoned project."

"What does that mean?"

"God isn't here anymore." Aaeru made a horrifed face.

"You said that Lilith couldn't break promises! I went through that hell for _nothing_?! She promised that I'd find God!" the blonde all but screamed at the angel.

"Listen, and sit back down! You'll find God. It's in your plan." The human's face remained angry. She sat back down, her arms crossed and her green eyes full of hatred and regret. "God left Daikūriku faster than any other project. Earth was left a long time ago, but he stayed with them the longest. Earth was the first project. He was frustrated with us because we wouldn't turn to him, and so he left us angels, who are specifically for watching this planet, to the task of watching what happens to a planet without God. We proved him wrong by creating the simouns."

"Angels created simouns?" Aaeru's expression softened. The short-haired angel nodded.

"It was my idea. I made them in this world, blessing them, putting in part of my grace. They are to help bring peace here. There is another world—a world created by angels—where people who master the Emerald Ri Mājon are able to reach and find eternal peace and help others find it as well. The information as to how it is accomplished are lost to humans. The safe haven is where humans truly reign, and there are no sins."

"Wow… it sounds like a really great place…" Aaeru was past her anger and was now very impressed.

"Because the other countries don't have our helical motor technology, they are not very well-off. That's what they all fight us for: the simouns. The only thing that disappoints me is Tempus Spatium."

"You're disappointed in _God_?" the blonde raised her eyebrows.

"Tempus Spatium is depicted in Simulacran iconography by winged pillars or goddesses. The 'godessess' are the first two to ever fly a simoun. The winged pillars represent the angel who blessed them, so basically, the religion is pagan, and I accidentally made an entire nation worship me. I do not acknowledge them, as even though God is gone from here, it is still a sin to proclaim yourself to be one."

"Oh, wow…"

"Don't tell anyone. It's pitiful, but every place needs religion to function because humans are designed to put their faith in something. I couldn't bare to see these people fall apart because of me."

"I won't say a word."

"Good. And we're in town now. Shall we fly our way there?" Amuria's lips turned up in a smile, which Aaeru thought looked a bit smug.

"So we're just gonna fly by wing power to the Arcus Prima and be like, 'hi, I'm an angel and this one's been out of Hell for a year and we're here to fly simouns'?" the angel chuckled and returned the humans sarcasm with some of our own.

"It's only natural."

.X.O.X.O.X.

**I'm a Christian, and Supernatural took my religion and really screwed it up. Also God NEVER leaves. He steps back to see what we'll do sometimes, though. But, this is fanfiction, so I can do whatever I want with it. I'm already having fun with this story, as there is much for me to do in it.**


	3. Chapter 3

Title: The Pure Ones

Anime/TV Show: Simoun/Supernatural

Pairing Warnings: Each chapter varies, but here's the major pairing warnings for the future: Straight, Crossover Straight, Yuri, Crossover Yuri, Yaoi, Possible Crossover Yaoi, Incest, Wincest (they have to kiss to pilot a simoun, but they aren't really together), and Possible Angelcest

This Chapter's Pairings: NevirilXAmuria, Destiel, FloeXLimone, SamXAaeru

Chapter 3

(I'll edit the first two chapters later, but "Chor" is supposed to be "Choir". Also, I don't know how to spell "enochian" right.)

The angel, the uncle, and the brothers walked up the ramp, boarding the Arcus Prima. A dark-skinned worker with long black hair spotted them. He said,

"Hey, do you have permission to be here? This is only for simoun sibyllae!"

"Simoun—?" Dean started to question what the mechanic meant, but Castiel, who stood in front of them, held out his hand to silence him, and took care of the situation.

"I am Castiel. I come in the name of the Lord, bringing the pure ones as replacements for the deceased."

"The… pure ones? You mean, the ones Sibylla Neviril started muttering to herself about an hour and a half ago? I'm not sure I should let you board if that's the case. She seemed very shocked and disturbed by it. Something about angels, demons, an apocalypse… very heavy things. I want proof that you come in God's name."

"You are Waporif. You went to the Spring, chose the male gender, and now work as a mechanic for the many sibylla who have died offering their prayers here. We are here to stop the apocalypse and recreate Choir Tempest as a whole."

"Cas, can you slow down? We're confused as hell back here!" Dean said. Cas ignored him.

"Barely anyone knows my name… I guess that may be proof enough."

"There is more proof. Neviril is the first of the proof. There are two more people that will know of the pure ones. We'll wait here for them if we have to." Castiel stood there silently, staring at the mechanic, making him uncomfortable.

"Or we could just ask Captains Guragief and Anubituf if you are expected here." Waporif started to sweat from nervousness.

There was a ruffle of feathers in the sky, and they all looked up at the Arcus Prima. Two girls, a blonde and a purple-haired girl were on the deck without even having to go up the ramp. Castiel's lips turned up slightly.

"They arrived quickly." He said.

"I'll let you board, then." Waporif still felt worried about the situation, but it was only fitting since they had proof. They walked up the ramp, and Waporif followed behind them. "We've already had a couple of new sibyllae show up. They're getting settled in, and wandering around the ship. I don't think the two have met each other, though. If you meet them, the small one is Sibylla Limone, and the other one is Sibylla Floe. Are they related to your situation in any way?"

"No, they are from this planet. They are regular sibylla." Castiel said.

"Cas, will you explain any of this to us?" Sam asked.

"It will all be explained eventually."

"How long is _eventually _going to take?" Dean said.

"You will know today." Once they reached the top, Castiel touched their ribs. They groaned from the pain and doubled over. Bobby was left untouched.

"What'd you do to them?" Bobby asked.

"I carved Enochian symbols into their ribs to hide them from all angels. Even Lucifer won't be able to find them."

"That was one of the things Sibylla Neviril has being muttering about. Angels and Lucifer." Waporif said. "I need to go back to work, but if you need any more information, I'll be here."

"You are a man with very strong faith. We will call upon you when needed." Waporif blushed a bit, his heart swelling with pride. He gave a small, polite bow, and went back to his work. They watched him run over to one of many ruined simouns. Only three have been restored so far.

"We should let the Captains know of our presence." The angel said, leading them onward.

.X.O.X.O.X.

"Wow, this place is huge!" Aaeru was very excited. Amuria could see it in every detail of the pleased expression on the human's face.

"I'm already sensing the pure one's presence. We should greet them." Amuria said.

"Yeah, yeah… Where can we find the Captains?"

.X.O.X.O.X.

"Sibylla Neviril, I hope you have found some more recruits." Anubituf said.

"I believe I have." Neviril answered. "I'm not sure how I feel about them, though." A ruffle of wings made some papers go flying as Amuria and Aaeru appeared out of nowhere, hand in hand. Neviril backed away from the quickly, startled by their sudden appearance. The two were already wearing their uniforms to fly in.

"Who are you two?" Guragief asked.

"I'm Aaeru. This is Amuria. We're here to fly simouns." She and the angel shared a quick glance, now having an inside joke about it. Their eyes showed the laughter they were holding back.

"I hope you know that this war is serious. You shouldn't look so excited about it." Anubituf said, directing his words to the blonde.

"I understand, sir. I've been on the front lines many 'o time with Amuria, here. We know what we're in for. And we know that this is what we wan more than anything. You might even say it's in our destiny to be here." Out of the corners of everyone's eyes, they could see the pinkette shudder. Guragief turned his attention to Neviril, asking,

"Are you alright? Can you escort these two to a room?"

"Yes, sir. I can do that much." She turned from them and started walking. Aaeru and Amuria looked at each other again for a moment, and then followed after her. Neviril didn't seem pleased by the situation, buy gave them the tour nevertheless. When they reached their room, Neviril started to leave, when Amuria grabbed her wrist. The pink-haired girl pulled away quickly, looking at the angel with surprise.

"You had a vision about us. And a few others, too… the pure ones from Earth. I assume you're afraid of us. Don't be afraid." The angel said.

"Bad things are going to happen, and I'm in the presence of an angel. I can't feel alright about this!" Neviril left in a hurry. Amuria sighed, watching her go.

"She'll come around. The boys are going to need to take the tour, too. This place is pretty basic, so there shouldn't be problems with us helping out a bit. Let's go."

.X.O.X.O.X.

"Hey! Cute guys! I like you and all, but you _really_ shouldn't be here. This place is only for Simoun sibyllae!" Floe said.

"I assure you that we are just like you." Castiel said.

"No you're not! You're boys! You can't be a sibylla unless you haven't chosen your gender yet, and you all clearly have! And _that_ one's too old…" she pointed at Bobby. The older man said,

"Hey!"

"We got forms from the Captains to prove it." The angel handed Floe the forms. She looked at the papers, not sure if she believed them.

"You're boys, and you say that you were born this way? Where are you from?" she looked at them funny, still not believing them.

"We are from Earth. And Bobby is here because he happened to be with us when we came here." Cas said.

"Well, gee. Nice to know when I'm wanted…" Bobby said, clearly irritated with all the idjits. Floe threw her hands up in the air.

"What the heck is wrong with Guragief and Anubituf? Letting a little girl in and now _boys_ from another _planet_? I'm not buying any of this. They've clearly lost their minds, and we're all gonna DIE and—" Castiel touched his fingers to her forehead, not to put her to sleep, but to calm her down.

"Calm yourself." He said. She did so. "We will prove ourselves to you"

.X.O.X.O.X.

"Well, they must already be taking the tour." Aaeru said, her hands behind her hand in a relaxed manner as they walked.

"Castiel works Fast. I bet we're going to be flying soon." Amuria said matter-of-factly. Over the intercom, they heard Anubituf say,

"All of Choir Tempest to the deck."

"Well, that's us! Let's go." They disappeared and reappeared next to the boys, who had just appeared with Castiel. The two angels looked at one another for several seconds, and then hugged each other.

"It's good to see you, Castiel." Amuria said, looking into his blue eyes.

"Likewise, Amuria. And that's Aaeru. Who will she be pairing with in this flight?" Castiel asked.

"I want to pair up with Neviril." Aaeru said.

"I'm sorry, but it's going to be me that is paired with her." Amuria said.

"What? But what about—"

"Call it another page in destiny that is foretold. I am her destined pair." Neviril, who was approaching them, overheard them and said,

"It's just a test flight. Who I pair with doesn't matter." Amuria walked over to her, embraced her, and kissed her deeply, surprising the human. When the angel pulled away, she was smiling and said,

"Well… I already know that if I'm going to fly with you, it's going to be fun." Neviril looked very shocked, but accepted that this just happened between them. After all, that's how simouns start is through a kiss. It's just business.

"Whoa…" Dean whispered. The boys—minus Castiel—gawked at them. The blonde girl walked over to Dean.

"I'm Aaeru. You guys are the pure ones, right? Who are you pairing up with?" she asked, mostly at Dean.

"Well, I'm Dean. This is Sam. And we're confused as hell." He laughed humorlessly.

"If you're 'pure' it means you were born the way you are. Like, you were born boys rather than born female. Here, if we're not sibyllae, we choose our gender at age 17. We either become true females, or we become men. You guys are already like that, though, which means you haven't gone to the Spring, but never need to, so you _should_ be able to make a Simoun fly."

The other two new sibyllae walked over to them. Aaeru noticed them.

"Hey, who are you two? We're all new here, right?" she asked. The orange-haired girl said,

"I'm Floe and this is Lemonade, and Choir Tempest is really weird, now."

"My name is Limone—" the younger girl corrected Floe, but was cut off.

"Yeah, yeah… whatever, Lemonade. Who are you?"

"I'm Aaeru." The blonde shook hands with her and Limone. She knelt down in front of the kid, reaching her eye level. "Don't worry, Limone. _I'll_ remember your name." the little girl blushed a little bit and smiled. She knew already that she was going to like Aaeru. "And that purple-haired girl over there with Neviril is Amuria. She came here with me. She's set to pair up with her. Don't know who I'm with yet."

Floe stuck her tongue out at the boys immaturely. They looked at her funny.

"Looks like you're not gonna be much fun in the skies today." Aaeru joked.

"Little girls and boys are in a choir together. I can't be happy about this." Floe crossed her arms over her chest.

"Sibyllae," Waporif said as he walked over to them. Everyone gathered around. "The Captains told me that if you don't have a pair that someone needs to assign pairs. Who here will do it?" the fastest one to raise her hand was Amuria.

"I will." She stepped forward and looked at the group of sibyllae. "Bobby, stay behind. You can help here as a mechanic." She said.

"Whatever." He rolled his eyes. He saw how she appeared. She was an angel, and he couldn't argue with that. He went with Waporif.

"Neviril is with me. Limone is with Floe—"

"What?! I don't wanna—" Amuria interrupted Floe.

"Quiet. Dean is with Castiel, and Sam is with Aaeru." Dean raised his hand.

"Yes, Dean?"

"Well, clearly you're and angel. You mind explainin' some of this to us?" he asked.

"Don't worry. Castiel and Aaeru will fly auriga so you don't have to do the bulk of the flying, and can help keep it steady."

"What?! I can't fly! I can't deal with flying things!" Dean said, looking fearful. Sam sighed.

"Sorry. He's afraid of flying." Sam said.

"Don't worry, Dean. You will be very safe with me." Castiel reassured him, getting into his personal space as he met Dean's green eyes.

"A simoun is the safest place a person can be. It is impossible to fail at flying it. Everyone, take your pairs and find a simoun. We're going up for a test flight." Amuria said. Everyone split up with their pair and found a Simoun.

"Just so you know, I already don't like this." Floe said to Limone. "And _I'm_ going to fly auriga." She pecked Limone on the mouth and then climbed in the lower seat. Limone climbed to the top. They kissed the gem, and it glowed with approval of their pair.

"I don't trust you." Neviril said.

"I am the angel on your shoulder. I am your pair. Auriga or sagitta?"

"I don't feel confident as an auriga anymore. I'll take the top." They got into position and kissed, and then kissed the gem.

"The auriga does the bulk of the work. Don't worry. Even though it's my first time flying a simoun, I've flown enough similies to make this work." Aaeru said.

"I think I should be worried…" Sam said.

"Aaeru, it is not 'flying'. We are praying to the skies." Neviril reminded her.

"Yeah, Yeah…" she turned to Sam. "You know, I've never kissed a boy before until now. Guess this moment's kinda big."

"Wait, wha—mmph!" she kissed him on the lips and then pulled away. Go up top, okay? She patted him on the shoulder and then climbed in the bottom. Still startled by the kiss, he went up top. "Now we kiss this to activate it. Three, two, one…" they kissed the gem at the same time, and it accepted them as a pair.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa… back off, boy. Time out." Dean said to Castiel, backing away from him.

"It's just business, Dean. You should already be aware of what a business kiss is like." The angel said, referring to the deal Dean made that brought his brother back. Dean adverted his gaze for a moment.

"Freakin' low-blow, Cas…" Castiel leaned in and kissed him for several seconds before breaking away. They activated the simoun, and each pair left the hanger one by one, following Neviril and Amuria into the sky for the first time.

.X.O.X.O.X.

**This chapter turned out pretty long. First Destiel kiss scene! Next chapter should have a lot of Sam and Aaeru talking, and I'm hoping to bring in Lucifer somehow. I don't know if the Devil's gonna show up next chapter, but if he does, look forward to it! I wish more people than ForaeChan would review my stuff…**


End file.
